Dumb Ways to Die by Gerardo
'Dumb Ways to Die (By Gerard)' *Set fire to your hair *Poke a stick at a Wildmutt in your lair *Or be Ripjaws onshore *Or an alien with help know more Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to di-i-i-ie, so many dumb ways to die (By Gerard) *I drop the silly Jetray *Or that NRG me a ray *Teach yourself stinkfly *Be an evening without telling my Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to di-i-i-ie, so many dumb ways to die (By Gerard) *Invite Vilgax inside *Attack me if I give a ride *Transform in Cannonbolt in the space *And maybe lost in a maze Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to di-i-i-ie, so many dumb ways to die *Die in a set *And a Omnitrix-Modem get *And I'm very tired *That will make this button red Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to di-i-i-ie, so many dumb ways to die *Hent dress in hunting season *Disturb a nest of Loboan for no good reason *Be falling and choose clockwork *Being locked out of oxygen not air *Become a Heatblast in the bottom of the wáter *They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly Dumbest ways to die Dumbest ways to die Dumbest ways to di-i-i-ie So many dumb So many dumb ways to die (By Gerard) "Be safe with Gerard. A message from your friends." 'Maneras Tontas De morir (Por Gerardo)' Fuego en su cabello encendio O a Bestia enfado Que sea acuatico en tierr firme O a un alien vi, es mejor irme Maneras de morir , son muchas maneras de morir , maneras de mo-o-orir, son muchas maneras de morir (por Gerardo) Me deje Jeetrai a mi caer O NRG con un rayo de creer Insectoide puse a un alien desconosido Estar una noche sin estar dormido Maneras de morir , son muchas maneras de morir , maneras de mo-o-orir, son muchas maneras de morir (por Gerardo) Invitar a Vilgax a cenar Que ma ataquen al salir a pasear Transformarme en Cannonbolt en el espacio Y tal vez perdido en un laberinto, con muy poco espacio Maneras de morir , son muchas maneras de morir , maneras de mo-o-orir, son muchas maneras de morir (por Gerardo) Morirme en un conjunto Y un Omnitrix -Modem estallar aqui junto Morirme aqui por ser muy flojo Me pregunto que hara el botón rojo Maneras de morir , son muchas maneras de morir , maneras de mo-o-orir, son muchas maneras de morir (por Gerardo) Vestirme Hent junto a los plomeros Molestar un hijo deLoboan si no tengo compañeros Estar cayendo y transformarme en clockwork Estar encerrado sin oxígeno ni aire Convertirme en Fuego en el fondo del agua Aunque eso no rima pero si puede pasar Maneras de morir Maneras de morir Maneras de Mo-o-orir Maneras de Tantas maneras de morir (por Gerardo) " Tenga cuidado con Gerardo. Un mensaje de sus amigos . " thumb|right|335 px Video Real Dumb Ways to Die﻿ Categoría:Canciones